1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-348988 discloses a connector with a housing for housing terminal fittings and a wire cover to be mounted on the housing for covering wires pulled out from the housing. The wire cover is formed with a guide groove and the housing is formed with a guide that can be fit in the guide groove to prevent backlash between the housing and the wire cover. A backlash preventing rib formed in the guide groove is pressed and compressed by a slide-contact surface on the guide to eliminate a clearance between the guide groove and the guide.
The above-described backlash preventing structure prevents backlash by reliably preventing a relative displacement of the housing and the wire cover in a direction perpendicular to the slide-contact surface of the guide. However, relative displacement of the housing and the wire cover in a direction parallel to the slide-contact surface only is suppressed by friction produced by pressing and compressing the backlash preventing portion and hence backlash is not be prevented reliably.
The invention was completed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is reliably preventing backlash in two directions perpendicular to each other.